


«Fall First, Love Last»

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Good Ship fricc u, Hetalia, M/M, One Shot, portspa, soft, spaport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: basically some big fluff with PortSpa/SpaPort





	«Fall First, Love Last»

“Mmmmng-“ Antonío groaned, stretching his arms out to get the full feel of the morning. He reluctantly got up, considering, maybe half or 2.5/4ths up from off of his bed, but don’t be fooled, for Antonío was a morning person! Or perhaps not.. He was a rather lazy man but still quite active, giving him that smooth texture body of his- he didn’t wake up early for work nor did he wake up early because he wanted to- if he had the choice, he’d sleep in all day, but that would mean he’d miss spying, not stalking, those two are different.. 

Well, at least in his book, what would you define as different? Off topic- Anyways, he would miss seeing his hot neighbor next door water his plants every morning- You couldn’t- or you could- blame him for that, his neighbor was also super laid-back and friendly, which was an obvious +1 “Hot Boyfriend Material” for him. He swooned over the flex of his neighbor’s muscle, resting his head on his hand and tapping his finger on his desk with a smitten smile facing his neighbor’s way. God, he was so attractive Antonío even bothered to move his entire room so every seat had a full view of the window with something to block his gaze- 

The Spanish Weirdo was afraid that his neighbor might be creeped out by his staring so he set his desk next to their window and taped notes to the glass, which would conceal his staring- The guy wasn’t sure if what he was doing was wrong but he wasn’t doing anything to harm the guy- just mindless staring and- “Òla, vizinho! (Hello, neighbor!) How are you doing this morning!” His thoughts were struck straight through with the smoothness and creaminess of the guy’s voice- Don’t day dream right now, Antonío, your hot neighbor is talking to you! He mentally smacked himself in the face and looked him straight in the eye, “H-Hola, João.” 

He looked at him with a surprised emotion, which gave Antonío a mini heart-attack- did he do something wrong? Did he mess up their relation- Don’t jump to conclusions so quickly, éstupida! “You called me by my first name.” He chuckled at him with his dreamy voice, which could make any person swoon, no matter their gender, he was perfect basically. “I-I did? Oh, Lo Siento, Amigo, I did not mean to-“ and then he heard him chuckle again. He was so flustered and embarrassed he could jump out of the window, “you’re entertaining, Amigo, you know it’s fine to call me by my name, right? You’re Antonío, if I’m not mistaken.”

He could just soar out of this world! His hot, nice, chill neighbor remembered his nam- Okay, now you’re sounding obsessed. He coughed and smiled back at João*, glad to be privileged to use his first name, he totally forgot how to continue their conversation- He would just not mind this silly affection, take control, sensibility! He cheered himself on. “Anyways, I’m doing good today. How about you?” “I’m doing wonderfully, thank you for asking.” He responded almost immediately after Antonío did, which made his heart race- this hot g- Okay, he didn’t need to emphasize on his hotness more than he already has.

“Say, are you busy today, Antonío? I’d like to talk to you-“ “SÍ! I am available!” He excitingly cut him off. Any chance with talking to João, he would take in a heartbeat. João looked at him with furrowed brows and a single sweat drop, chuckling awkwardly to rid the tense air- Which did not help at all. “I’ll see you at the café downtown in a few hours, maybe 2, if that works with you?” Antonío had only nodded in agreement. Maybe.. Maybe he was asking him on a date! Haa, don’t kid him, he knows that’s too good to be true, but he could dream, so he’s going to.

[BI]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour and 45 minutes have passed and Antonío was making his way to the café, as it wouldn’t hurt to be a bit early- hell, he’s just excited, he knows that. Ever since he moved in João was so nice to him, he offered him some of his cooking on occasions and came by to hang out with him when Antonío was so obviously lonely. He was so kind and offered to pay for his groceries at the grocery when he left his wallet at home, and insisted that he didn’t pay him back, a literal angel on earth! Reminiscing and musing in past memories, he entered the café in 10 minutes- and to his surprise, João was already there, on his phone and looking at pictures of cats from what he could see at his distance.

He checked his watch and yeah, it’s 10:55, 10 minutes after he first left and João was already there? Now he felt guilty.. He walked up to their table and greeted himself, “Hola, João, you’re here early.” “You’re one to talk, Antonío, you’re 5 minutes early.” The older male smiled his evil vanishing smile at him- it shined so bright that darkness would shrivel in its wake- he needed to stop over-exaggerating. 

“Won’t you sit down?” He asked him, placing his phone down on their table and resting his head on his threaded fingers, which caused Antonío to comply immediately, he was truly wrapped around this guy’s finger; and oddly enough, he didn’t mind.. “O-Of course, sien-“ and he heard his creamy voice start laughing again- God, he could drown in the beautiful voice, “Please, don’t apologize. You’re not doing anything wrong.” 

“Sorr-“ and he just decided to shut himself up by covering his mouth. Watching his star of affection chuckle made his heart beat run miles faster. “Actually, I’d hate to impose this on you, but can I move in with you? I need to save up on money and I’ll move everything myself-“ 

Antonío couldn’t believe what he was hearing, blinking a couple of times and then asking him to repeat exactly what he said. After hearing so, he’d have a party in his head, celebrating the opportunity to get closer to him, “S-Sí, of course you can move in, we’re friends after all.” “Oh, eu não posso te agradecer o suficiente! (I can not thank you enough!)” João reaches over the table and hugged Antonío tightly- Yes, praise the lord, for he had just ascended! He patted his back in return while thriving in its short pleasure.

João pulled away in a swift move, “Eu sinto muito por isso- (I’m so sorry for that), I didn’t mean to do that-“ after his apology, Antonío simply waved his hands around at their table level to show him that there was nothing to worry about, “N-No, it’s fine.” the younger male reassured him, then mumbling under his breath, “I really liked it in fact.” “What was that?” “It was nothing.”

They continued talking at the café, ordering some things and having a great time together-

God, he wished he could continue this for forever.


End file.
